Christmas Wish
by MissVioletFlame
Summary: As they continued to kiss under the stars, they both missed the chance to hear sleigh bells ringing across the sky


_Dear Santa,_

_Okay, so I know it's been a long while since I've written one of these, but I seem to be having a bit of an existential crisis that hopefully you can help me out with._

_My Christmas wish._

_I know I'm maybe not the most well behaved person out there, but I saved the world twice. So that's definitely got to count for something, right? Well I assume it will._

_There's a lot of things that I would ask for, like every young adult would, but I could most likely buy all those things in a store. No, what I want is something that you can't buy. Something so unbelievably unique and special that it can't be sold for all the dramachas in the world._

_Nico Di Angelo._

_Yes, Nico Di Angelo is what, or who, I want for Christmas this year, and for many years to come. I want Nico to love me, to be mine, to hold me, and to... do sinful things to me. But you're Santa Clause, so I'll spare you the details. Anyways, the only reasons I really came to you with hope that you'll help me out about my little-big problem is because, first of all, I've had enough of fricken Aphrodite messing up my love life. Secondly, you're Santa Clause. The all mythical magical grandpa with the red suit and the giant sack of toys who flies around in a sleigh delivering presents to good kids all around the world in one night._

_I mean, Nico has shown some signs that could be interpreted as romantic, or a sign of love, but I just can't tell for sure. And even if they were meant to be romantic, I wouldn't even be able to act on my feelings. Rejection is too clear in my mind to do anything but stutter and try not to embarrass myself._

_You're really the only person I can go to for help. All I want for Christmas is Nico. Nothing else. I'll even go without Christmas and birthday presents for as long as I live! Honestly, I'd do anything to finally get to be held in his arms._

_I mean, you don't have to grant my wish, I don't know if Santa is against gays or not, and I know you're not the god of love and all, but it sure would be nice. Just, you know, think about it. Please. Because I've liked Nico for so long now, and I just want to know if he returns my feelings. It would be the best Christmas I'd ever have. And if you just don't feel like making me the happiest person on earth with Nico Di Angelo as my Christmas present, then just get me a new set of socks. Mrs. O' Leary keeps chewing them up anyways._

_Merry Christmas Santa,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Percy Jackson_

Percy folded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope, licking it shut. As he placed the stamp on the envelope, he walked through his small apartment to the front door, grabbing his coat and heading out to the mailbox outside. His nervous expression told anyone watching that he wasn't just mailing a regular, old letter. And they were right.

Percy sighed as he watched the thin piece of paper drop into the blue box. He hoped this would work. To be honest, he doesn't even know if Santa is real, what with all the gods and goddesses invading his life already, but he hoped he was. If not, Percy was basically screwed. Cause like hell would he confess his feelings to Nico himself. He shuddered. Nope. Not gonna happen.

As he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, Percy thought back to when Leo told him about this crazy idea to write a letter to the North Pole. At first, Percy thought the idea was stupid. Then he thought he might as well give it a try. Percy had nothing to lose yet, so why not?

~*flashback*~

_At the time, Percy and Leo had been out in New Rome shopping for Christmas presents for their friends. As they were walking along the street, Percy kept on being a party pooper, as Leo had so kindly put it._

_"What about this one?"_

_"It's not Nico."_

_"But it's blue! You like blue, right?"_

_"But it's not Nico."_

_Leo groaned and pouted whacking Percy on the head with his bag, "You are a hopeless cause Percy Jackson. What's it gonna take to make you that cheeky little seal we all love again?"_

_Percy yelped and covered his head, then a small smirk came over his lips, "Find out some way to get Nico Di Angelo to love me and I'll love you forever. Though not as much as I love Nico."_

_Leo shook his head and laughed, "Oh, Percy."_

_Percy chuckled and a small smirk appeared on his face as they started walking again._

_Leo bit his lip and stared at Percy as they walked along the streets of New Rome._

_This had gone on too long. Even if he had to drag Di Angelo all the way to Percy's bedroom in New Athens and lock them both in there himself to get them together, he would. Percy had suffered enough. And from what Hazel had told him, Nico had too. Leo nodded to himself. It was final, Operation: Get Nico and Percy Together was a go._

_Now the only problem was the matter of actually getting them to admit their feelings to each other._

_"LEO!"_

_Leo jumped and yelped out, "What?! Where's the fire?!"_

_Percy raised an eyebrow, "You okay Leo? I called your name, like, five times."_

_"Yup. Totally fine, "Leo thought now would be a good time to vaguely bring up the subject, "So have you had any ideas on how you might tell Nico about your feelings?"_

_Percy frowned at Leo suspiciously, "Yes, but they're all dumb. And most of them didn't work anyways."_

_Leo raised his eyebrows, "So you have tried to admit your feelings to Nico?"_

_Percy shrugged and sighed, "Well yeah. But they all failed or ended with me punching a wall. And I try not to be too blunt, but that just makes everything worse."_

_Leo nodded, and was about to answer, when he saw something that made his eyes widen in a sudden stroke of genius, "That's it Percy!"_

_"What's it?" Percy looked at Leo confused. Leo grabbed his arm, shaking him and pointed to the mailbox on the side of the street._

_"A letter!"_

_"A letter?"_

_Leo grinned at Percy happily, "Yes! All you need to do is write a letter to him!'_

_Percy frowned, "Leo, I said I was trying to avoid being blunt-"_

_"No! Not to Nico! To Santa Clause!"_

_"Santa Clause?" Percy looked at Leo confused._

_Leo nodded, "Yes! Just write a letter to Santa, asking for Nico for Christmas! It's fool proof!"_

_Percy bit his lip, "Leo, I don't think writing a letter to Santa will solve all my problems."_

_Leo poked him, "Oh yes it will Mister! You just think about what you're going to say in that letter and by Christmas morning, you'll be thanking both me and Santa Clause!"_

~*End of Flashback*~

Percy shook his head sadly. Nothing ever really worked out in the love department for him anyways. So why should he expect to magically get Nico for his own on Christmas with this crazy idea of Leo's? He sighed and burrowed farther into his coat, deciding to take a trip down to Annabeth and Piper's place. Maybe some hot chocolate will do him good.

As he walked along the streets, he couldn't help but admire the way the residents decorated their front yards. Lights hanging on the walls and in trees, little mechanical light up animals, and a lot of candy canes. It made him homesick. Not like, sick for his home, but sick for a home. A home with Nico.

Percy frowned. Oh, how he wish he could raise a family with Nico. Little kids running around all the time, making mischief and using their powers. He shook his head. He shouldn't keep putting useless ideas and wishes in his head. But how could he not? It was just so tempting.

He crossed the street, walking up the stairs to a specific house. Percy knocked on the door and waited for Annabeth to answer.

"What do you wa- Oh hey Perce. Didn't expect you over today, what's up?"

Percy laughed and shook his head, "Just thought I'd drop by. That's fine right?"

Annabeth nodded, "Of course! Come in! Come in! I'll make hot chocolate."

She dragged him inside and shooed him to the couch, draping a blanket over him. Percy chuckled. Same old Annie. He heard a door open and Piper yelled out, "Annabeth! I thought you were getting-"

"The hot chocolate made for her best friend who's currently sitting on the couch!" Percy cut in.

He laughed as he heard Piper grumble and whine, "I thought you said nobody was coming over tonight Annie!"

Annabeth chuckled, "Its Percy. You better get used to it."

That night, after many Christmas carols, cookie making, and movie watching with Annabeth and Piper, Percy finally got home.

He yawned and shucked his jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack. Percy stretched and trudged to his bedroom, donning a black Nightmare Before Christmas Shirt (No, it's not Nico's... Okay, fine, it is.) and dark blue flannel pajama pants, then climbing into bed. Though his peaceful sleep didn't last long.

_**CRASH **_

Percy shot up in bed, eyes open wide. What was that?! He grabbed for the pen on his nightstand, uncapping it, and slowly stood up. Percy listened for anything else unusual, then went stock still as he heard hushed voices.

"Watch it Dingle! You'll wake him up!"

"Well at least I didn't break the-"

"That was one time! ONE time!"

Percy blinked. The closet. At that minute, he made a split second decision. He lunged toward the doors and threw them open, "Who's in my closet and what the hell-hounds are you doing there?!"

Nothing.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, looking around his closet. There was nothing there. He scratched his head. Did he imagine it?

"I told you you would wake him up, Dingle!"

"Don't forget who the big guy left in charge here, Candy!"

Percy looked down and stumbled back, stuttering, "W-what the Hades- What?!"

There was two small people standing in front of him, about as tall as his knees. They were dressed in Christmas clothes and had pointed ears like elves.

The boy elf with the glasses, clipboard, and green outfit with little Christmas ornaments sewn into the fabric nodded seriously, "Ah yes. Mr. Jackson, We're here to take you to your appointment. You are Percy Jackson, right?"

The elf raised an eyebrow. Percy coughed and nodded, "Yes. Now answer my question. What the Hades are you and what are you doing in my closet?!"

"What else did I tell you Dingle? We weren't supposed to wake him up! Geez, now he's gonna just be a pain in the candy cane. Wonder what the "_Boss_" will think now, _Dingle."_

Percy's gaze switched to the little girl elf that was glaring at the boy elf, who was apparently called Dingle. Man that was confusing to think.

She had blonde curly hair, a red dress with little reindeer patterns sewn into in, red cap with a bell, and red and white stockings with pointy-toed shoes.

When he saw 'Dingle' turn red with irritation, Percy decided to step in. Kind of like how Annabeth gets when he zones out while she's talking about architecture, "Alright. Stop it. I have no idea what's going on, so just shut up and answer my questions! Either you tell me what the Hades is going on, or you tell me what the Hades is going on."

Percy crossed his arms and stared down at the elves as the two shared a glance. Candy nodded at the silent agreement they just made and stepped forward, grabbing Percy's hand in a tight grip. She dragged him out of the closet and into the hallway outside of his bedroom, Dingle following along behind.

Percy stumbled as she walked faster down the hall. Man, she was strong. And fast. They stopped at the door and Dingle grabbed Percy's jacket from the coat rack, shoving it into his hands, "Put your jacket on, it gets cold at the North Pole."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Did you just say the North Pole?! Why would you take me to the North Pole?! I don't want to go to the North Pole!"

Candy rolled her eyes, "And why, may I ask, would you not?"

Percy opened his mouth to make a snappy retort, when he stopped. Why didn't he want to go to the North Pole? Was it because this might just be a crazy dream via the too-much eggnog he drank at Annabeth's? Was it because he secretly thought this might be real and Santa got his letter and he's just too nervous to see what he has to say? What the heck was he thinking? This is just a dream. Nothing else. Percy shook his head. He's going insane. In the end, he decided to say, "Uh... Because it's, cold?"

Candy raised her eyebrows shook her head, "Oh just get outside. We can't keep Donner waiting."

Percy put on his jacket as he followed them out the door, frowning, "Donner? As in the famous reindeer Donner from the song?"

"Yes, that Donner." A new voice snorted from the front yard.

Percy's eyes widened as he gaped at the tall, brown reindeer standing in the front yard of his apartment building in New Athens. The reindeer snorted and a cloud of fog billowed up around his nose, dissipating into the cold air. Donner stomped his hoof, "Well, are we going or not? Believe it or not, reindeer can get cold. Especially when they're standing out in the winter cold for an hour."

Dingle nodded and Candy hoisted him up on the back of the reindeer, then helped her up as well, "Yes. Well, what are you waiting for Jackson? Get on."

Percy shook his head and muttered, "First elves in my closet, then famous reindeers in my front yard. What's next? Santa's workshop?"

Donner snorted and told Percy as he climbed onto the back of the large reindeer, "Better get used to it, Buddy."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows as the reindeer rolled his shoulders and stomped his hooves, 'What do you mean by that- Whoa!"

Percy almost fell off the back of the reindeer as they took off, going insanely fast. He vaguely thought of how Nico and his shadow traveling, but he dismissed the thought as soon as he saw Dingle take out a glowing ball from his coat pocket. Percy raised an eyebrow and asked him, "Um... What's that?"

Dingle turned to look at him with a mischievous smirk that made him think of the time the Stolls dyed his hair red. (Long story.) Percy gave him a worried glance as he uttered one word, "Snow globe."

On that note, he tossed the ball into the air and it expanded into a large glowing ball of light. Percy stared at it in wonder, "What is tha-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his question, as they slammed into the light. The whole world was spinning in glowing lights and rainbow colors. Percy had no idea what was happening, but as soon as it started, it stopped. As he felt the harsh reality of the wood flooring beneath his back, he realized he had fallen off the reindeer's back.

"Welcome Percy Jackson!"

Percy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There was red and gold tinsel hanging from the red oak ceiling and walls, a very ornately decorated Christmas tree with a bright star on top stood in the corner, and a couple of what looked like red velvet armchairs and couches. He also saw a lit fireplace in the corner, with a wreath made of holly hanging above it. But then the most shocking attribute to the room caught his eye and he breathed out, "Whoa... You've got to be kidding me."

A tall, round man with a white beard and tiny spectacles stood there in front of him, smiling and offering his hand out to help him up. As Percy took his hand, he saw that the man was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black suspenders, red velvet pants, and black work boots. He was a bit taller than Percy, and had rosy cheeks. The man brushed off Percy's shoulders, then shook him slightly, "Ah yes. Percy Jackson. How are you my boy? Have a nice flight? Pretty confused as to why you're here, I bet."

Percy found he could only nod his head, but he was pretty sure he was wearing a really confused expression. The man chuckled and patted Percy's shoulder guiding him over to a couch, "Well, I'll explain it to you then. So sit down and make yourself comfortable, I'll have Mrs. Clause bring us some cookies."

Percy sat down and, before he could think it through, burst out, "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?!"

Percy bit his lip and blushed as the man laughed at his outburst. He didn't look like he was a guy to mess with, "Why you're at the North Pole, of course! To see me, of course!"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and whined, "I'm still confused, though! And I still don't know who you are either!"

He looked over at the giant Christmas tree while pouting, hearing the man's laughing subside and feeling his eyes fall inquisitively on Percy. The man took a good long look at Percy. Yes this boy's been through some tough times, but that doesn't mean he's a bad kid. Not at all. And by all means, he's not on the Naughty List. And as far as he knew, he never would be. He smiled and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and said softly, "Percy, I know it may be hard to believe, but I'm Santa Clause."

Percy looked over at the man warily, studying the way he smiled comfortingly and nodded politely before saying to him, "So if you're Santa, then why do I get the privilege of meeting you when I'm obviously not the best behaved person in the world? I mean, if this is about how I accidently blew up some schools or the time I accidentally broke one of Leo's machines and lied about it, listen I'm sorry-"

Santa shook his head at Percy and smiled, "You're not a bad kid Percy. And that's not why you're here."

Percy stared warily up at the mythical man before him and whispered out hesitantly, "T-then why am I here?"

Santa smiled, his rosy cheeks lifting as he shifted over to the side table next to the couch and rummaged through it. He finally closed the drawer with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to the confused boy sitting next to him, "Do you know what this is Percy?"

Percy glanced at the paper, then gasped, "M-my... l-letter... H-how did you get this?"

He looked up at Santa with wide eyes. Santa chuckled, "You sent it to me, did you not?"

Percy stuttered, "W-well, I guess, but-"

Santa cut him off, "But nothing Mr. Jackson. I am Santa Clause, and it is my duty to honor these requests I receive each year, no matter if the person is naughty or nice. If the kid, or young adult, is truthfully needy for these things, I pay no attention to their records. I had you come here because of one thing Percy. You asked me for a Christmas present. I may be old, but I am not blind. You obviously need Nico, and he needs you. You are a good man Percy. And you deserve what you asked for."

Percy stared with watery, wide eyes up at the confident, smiling old man beside him. Percy was still shocked at how fast this was happening, and the fact it was happening at all, but nonetheless gave Santa a hug while whispering, "Best Christmas ever!"

Santa smiled down at the boy, patting his back, "I'm glad, Percy. Now how about some of those cookies?"

Percy wiped his eyes and nodded while smiling at the thought of what Leo would think of this, "That would be very nice."

Percy swore his stomach was going to explode from all the cookies he ate. He groaned and turned over.

"More cookies Percy?"

Percy opened an eye to look at Mrs. Clause and a small smirk appeared on his lips, "Sorry Mrs. Clause but I'm afraid if I eat anymore I'll explode."

Mrs. Clause laughed and smiled, "That's fine Dearie. Why don't you get some sleep? You've had a long day."

She was right. After the whole letter/Christmas wish incident, he was allowed to roam freely around the workshop. Percy smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, thinking of the things he discovered.

Apparently elves weren't the only ones who made the toys. Santa had hired some yetis, who kept order and made most of the toys. The elves sort of covered the technology. Even though the whole workshop was kind of in chaos at the moment. Percy sighed and shifted, feeling himself start to drift off. He couldn't wait until Christmas Day.

Percy moaned and blinked his eyes open, seeing the light tinted blue ceiling of his apartment and the little bronze fish mobile Tyson had made him so long ago hanging in the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows at that. When did he get back to his apartment? Did Santa take him? Or was it all just a dream?

Percy sat up quickly at that thought, eyes wide. What if it was all just a dream? What if what Santa said wasn't true? W-what if Nico really didn't feel the same?

Percy glanced towards his desk and just as he was about to turn away, a light flashed off something and into Percy's eyes and he cried out, covering his eyes at the sudden intrusion.

Percy grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "What the heck?"

He stood up clumsily, still stunned from the light and walked slowly over to his desk to investigate. What he saw was not what he expected.

A plate of perfectly made cookies sat there along with a note and a small, shiny wrapped box.

"Hmm?" Percy mumbled as his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Percy slowly pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down, his eyes never leaving the note laying on his desk. He grabbed the note and started to read, his 'what ifs' from before slowly fading. Even though the note was short and nothing more than a few scribbles, it got the point across.

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope you enjoyed your stay. I had you brought home safely and the Mrs. gave you some cookies for you and your friends later today. Oh and I hope you like the present I slipped in with the cookies. I'm sure Nico will love it too. I wish you all the luck and a very Merry Christmas._

_~Nick _

Percy smiled brightly and turned to the small box. So it really did happen. His smile grew brighter. Then that means that Nico really does like him back! Percy picked up the present and tossed it into the air and caught it in his hand. Well it was light, that's for sure. The box was wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper adorned with little reindeer and it had a bow made of silver string wrapped around it.

Percy hummed and set the box back down on the desk, tugging on the shiny string tied around it and watched it fall to the floor. He carefully started picking at the edges of the wrappings, trying to save the pretty paper as he unwrapped the present. When he finally got the paper off, with minimal tears, he carefully lifted the lid off the box.

And dropped it unceremoniously.

Percy was speechless as he reached into the box and pulled out two chains, and hanging from both of the chains lay matching gemstones. Percy had never seen this kind of jewel before, they were very unique. The matching gems were a mix of emerald green and obsidian black swirling together, held in a small casing of gold to keep them from falling off the chain.

RING

Percy's head jerked up at the loud and unexpected ring of the phone. He pursed his lips and sprang out of the chair, striding to the telephone. Percy picked it up, "Hello-"

"You better be ready by the time I get to your house Percy."

"Leo?"

"Who else?"

"I dunno."

"Ugh. You better be ready. I've already had enough stress today, courtesy of Hazel and Frank, and I don't want to be late because of you."

"Late for what?'

"... You Forgot?!"

"Forgot what?"

"The Christmas party!"

"Christmas Party?"

"You are hopeless. Remember? The Christmas party at Frank and Hazel's house?! The one where I'm supposed to pick you up in 20 minutes for?!"

"... Well shit."

"Just be ready, Perce."

CLICK

Percy was already down the hall and starting a shower before he even heard Leo hang up. He quickly washed his hair and dried himself off. He couldn't believe he forgot. This was the most important party Hazel had thrown this year and he forgot. Though he guesses he could just blame it on the fact that he was at the fricken North Pole with Santa Clause last night.

Nah.

Percy lunged towards his dresser, pulling out his boxers and yanking them on before hesitantly opening his closet doors and looking around warily. Well, you couldn't blame him.

With no random elves in sight, Percy deemed it safe and reached in, grabbing the outfit that he had bought for this special occasion. He tossed the bundle of clothes on the messy bed and checked the time, breathing a sigh of relief. He still had 12 minutes. Unless Leo's early. Shit. He's always early.

He grabbed for the clothes on the bed, hoping to get them on before Leo showed up. Just as he finished tugging on the shiny black dress shoes and straightening out his dark blue slacks, he heard the doorbell ring. He hesitated a moment before going to answer it as he caught sight of the glimmering stone necklaces. Percy quickly made a decision and shoved one of the chains around his neck and tucking it into his shirt, the other in his pocket.

He then shrugged on his dress coat, grabbing the plate of cookies and sprinting down the hall, throwing open the door, breathing heavily and wide-eyed, "I'm ready!"

Leo stared at him, eyebrows raised and a graceful smirk upon his lips, "Perce, I'm impressed. That was probably your best time yet. And you're fully dressed this time."

Percy stuck his tongue out at the elfish boy in the doorway and shivered at the cold air, "I thought we agreed to not bring that up! You don't look so bad yourself Valdez."

Leo was wearing a shiny maroon dress shirt with a shiny black vest, and some black slacks and some dress shoes like Percy. He even combed his hair. For once.

Leo smiled, "You do too, Perce. I mean, I didn't even help you find that outfit!"

Percy blushed as the door clicked shut behind him and he turned to lock it, "Thank you."

Percy was wearing a midnight blue suit with a matching sapphire blue long sleeve dress shirt and black tie to go along with it. He had tried to make sure his hair was nice and dry and didn't look like he just got out of bed. Percy smiled at Leo and presented his arm to Leo, "C'mon. Let's go get Blackjack."

Leo smiled and nodded as Percy whistled, "So where'd you get those cookies? Are they for the party?"

Percy glanced through the corner of his eyes at Leo, then back at the plate of cookies. Percy smirked mischievously at his best friend as he heard the familiar sound of pegasus wings flapping through the air, "Oh, yes. That reminds me. I had the strangest thing happen to me last night..."

"No. Way."

Percy chuckled and helped Leo down from Blackjack, "Yes way.

Percy smirked as Leo shook his head in disbelief then turned to give Blackjack a pat on the neck, "Thanks buddy. I appreciate the ride."

Blackjack stomped his hoof and whinnied, shaking his mane. _Anytime, Boss. Just make sure to bring some donuts next time._

Percy smiled, "Of course Blacky."

Blackjack then flapped his wings and rose into the sky, steadily flying away from sight.

Percy turned back towards Leo when he heard him speak, "Alright. I'm not sure if what you just told me was true or not, but I'm willing to believe it if it means we start heading to the party. Because we are definitely late."

Leo's lips were taut with a pouty frown and his arms were crossed. Percy laughed at the sight and started walking down the street to Hazel's house, "Well, at least we'll be fashionably late."

Percy was right. They were fashionably late.

Leo didn't even have time to knock before the door flew open and Hazel was dragging them both inside, stating that it's too cold outside for her firebug.

As soon as they were both safe in the heated hallway of the house, Hazel drew Percy in for a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you Percy! It's been too long!"

A warm smile lit up her face as he chuckled, "It has been too long, hasn't it?"

Leo interrupted their conversation with a whine and a pouty face to go along with it, "Don't I get a hug too?"

Hazel pursed her lips, smirking, "Oh, I don't know Leo... You _were_ late for the party..."

Percy snickered as Leo pulled his best card, the puppy dog eyes, on Hazel. Leo silently begged as Hazel wavered, then sighed and pulled him into a hug and kissing him quickly, "Alright, fine. Let's go find Frank. But understand you will get your punishment later for being late, mmm?"

Leo smiled brightly and bobbed his head empathetically, "Of course!"

Percy laughed quietly and slipped away from the couple, heading towards the living room, where his friends are most likely are gathered. As he walked through the halls to the living room, he thought about just how he was going to tell Nico...

He slowly crept through the open door to the room and was delighted to see almost everyone he knew. There was music laying in the background also. Rachel was here, dressed in a bright red and green tye-dyed dress. And so was Grover, who was wearing a dark forest green tux. Annabeth and Piper were there too. Annabeth wearing a long silver dress and Piper wearing a cream sweater dress with a black belt. Simple, yet appropriate. Frank stood off in the corner wearing a dark gold toga, probably waiting for Hazel and Leo to show up. Will Solace and Jake Mason were there, wearing regular black tuxes. So were Kayla, wearing a pale pink dress, and Nyssa, wearing a caramel colored dress with a black shall.

Reyna was there with Jason, wearing a dark purple dress to match Jason's purple suit. Octavian was there also, with his normal white toga. Clarisse and Chris were there, along with the ever-present Stoll brothers. Tyson and Ella were there, much to his surprise. But he couldn't seem to find Nico...

Though Percy's thoughts got cut off as he was suddenly crushed into a massive bear hug, "Brother!"

Percy patted Tyson's back and mumbled out through the flannel, "Nice to see you too, Ty. Now would you mind setting me down to breathe?"

Tyson dropped him back down and smiled, turning to call to everybody in the room, "Percy is here!"

Rachel almost dropped her eggnog, she was so quick to pounce on Percy and give him a hug. Everyone called out a hello to him, most of them coming over to give him a welcome hug and pat him on the back.

Percy smiled, thinking how lucky was to have all of these people surrounding him as his family.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped out of the living room.

Throughout the night, Percy had talked to everyone here at the party multiple times. He shared stories (not the one with Santa, mind you), he danced to Christmas music, and he drank so much eggnog he was afraid he'd become eggnog-aholic.

There was a reason why they stopped serving eggnog at Hazel's parties... Oh well.

Anyways, the point is Percy was feeling quite lonely. Yes, what he just explained didn't really sound lonely at all, but at some point all his friends started coupling up and doing their couple-y stuff. Like kissing under the mistletoe and cuddling by the fire. Heck, Hazel and Frank even took Leo and disappeared upstairs about two hours ago.

So you can see why he feels this way.

Percy huffed and started walking down the hall, towards the backyard. Maybe he'll find Nico there. Percy rolled his eyes and frowned. Not likely. He hadn't really searched that much for Nico, but when he did, the search was in vain. He had even asked his friends if Nico had shown up to the party at all, and they just said was that they hadn't seen him all night either.

Percy let a small sigh slip from his mouth as he slid the back door open and stepped out into the cold night air. He started shivering immediately, wishing he'd brought his suit jacket with him. At least until he felt a big, warm jacket fall upon his shoulders from behind. Percy whipped around, just to find himself face to chest with the very person who he was looking for, "N-Nico! When the hell did you get here? Don't you know I've been looking for you all night?!"

All Nico was wearing a dark, all black tuxedo, which was sort of normal, considering he's the son of Hades. Nico just raised an eyebrow at Percy, who was a bit flushed from both his outburst and the fact that Nico just gave him his jacket, "What have you been looking for me for?"

Percy opened his mouth to protest that Nico didn't answer his question, but ended up closing it because he didn't know what to say to that. Nico hummed and turned towards the door, "Fine then, I guess it wasn't that important. I think I'll go get some eggnog-"

"NO!"

Percy blushed furiously as Nico turned back around and stared at Percy expectantly with his eyebrows raised, "Well?"

"Hold on," Percy mumbled, defeated and hoping he wouldn't lose his courage, as he fumbled through the pockets of his slacks.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing Percy..." His words trailed off as Percy grabbed his hand and shoved something cold and smooth in his hand.

Nico looked down to find a beautiful mixed emerald and obsidian gemstone. It was locked in a gold casing, hanging on a necklace. It was something he'd never seen before. He doesn't even think Hazel has ever made this type of gem appear before. He's not sure it actually exists in any other place but his hand. Where did Percy even get this? Nico glanced back up at Percy to find he was blushing and looking down at his shuffling feet.

"It's your Christmas present you know." Percy lifted his gaze to meet Nico's and Nico couldn't help but admire the sea green eyes of the Sea Prince. They looked exactly like the emerald in the gemstone.

Percy smiled softly and dug around his collar for a moment before tugging out another necklace, identical to the one he just gave Nico, "Don't ask where I got them, it's a long story. Let's just say, I got them from a friend."

Nico nodded and smiled at him, leaning forward to embrace Percy in a hug, "Thank you. I love it."

Percy sighed and buried his face in Nico's shoulder and prepared himself for what he was about to do, "That's not all of your Christmas present, you know."

Nico smirked at Percy, "Oh really? What else do you have for me 'Oh Great and Powerful Oz'?"

Percy pulled back and quickly stood up on his tips of his feet to press a small kiss to Nico's lips.

Nico went stock-still as he felt the presence of Percy's lips against his own come and go. Just a whisper of a kiss. He vaguely heard Percy in the background, babbling on about the kiss and apologizing for it, but Nico wasn't really paying attention. The love of his life just kissed him.

"Listen Nico! I-I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in any way, b-but I had to! I just want to know if you feel the same. I'm sorry! Just please tell me if the feelings are mutual, cause I don't think I can take this much more-"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows as he sort of came back to his senses. Why was his Sea Prince apologizing? He should be happy. Nico glanced at the nervous teen and licked his lips, the faint taste of Percy tainted his lips. And he loved it. He wanted more.

"N-Nico?"

Percy looked up at him with tears brimming along his eyelashes and Nico couldn't handle it anymore, "You like me?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, making him look sad and quite irritated at the same time, "I love you, you daft dimbo. W-why would I kiss you if I didn't?!"

A smile slowly started to form on Nico's lips and he softly asked Percy, "Can I kiss you?"

Percy stared at him eyebrows drawn together in confusion for a moment. Then Percy's eyes slowly widened in realization and nodded his head quickly. He licked his lips in invitation and Nico took a step closer to Percy, pulling him into his arms and claiming the immensely soft lips as his own. Percy moaned softly as their lips moved in sync and slowly did Nico's tongue start to prod at his closed lips, wishing to make the kiss more passionate. Percy quickly opened his mouth, allowing Nico access to the warm, wet cavern inside.

Nico groaned softly and his tongue poked at Percy's, trying to get Percy's tongue to play with his. Percy responded back with just as much enthusiasm and both of their tongues danced with each other, savoring the sweet taste of each other before breaking apart for air.

Percy moaned softly as he carefully wiped away the sting of saliva that hung between both of their lips. Percy's cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted and kiss-swollen as he breathed heavily. He looked up at Nico with hooded eyes and Nico stared right back, traces of lust filling his eyes.

Nico smiled drowsily and kissed him softly one last time before whispering against his lips and tangling his hand in Percy's, "I love you too, Perce."

As they continued to kiss under the stars, they both missed the chance to hear sleigh bells ringing across the sky.

Though you may not know her, I have done this one-shot as an entry to Takara Phoenix's contest on . Yes, this is a Nicery story and I hope I did at least average on it. I worked really hard on it.

Yes, a couple references from Rise of the Guardians were there also. I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own Rise of the Guardians. I hope you like it Takara! : )


End file.
